Changes
by chocolatechips84
Summary: Sequel to Secrets. *Will add sequel and make it a threequel* Nine months after Sam tells Danny that she's pregnant, they receive the shock of their lives. Nothing could prepare them for this day, not even saving the world. Twice.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, 2 OCs in this fic. If you read my profile, you'd know them. They're Jessica, Danny's sister, and Rachel, Sam's sister. Both are 20 years old.**

* * *

Jessica was living in Danny and Sam's house, kind of like her helper. Sam was nine months pregnant, and due any day. Jessica was the biologist of the family, so it made sense. Her job there was to care for Sam when Danny couldn't, or simply assist in daily activities. She also helped pack for the upcoming day.

Danny and his sister were sitting around the wooden coffee table, except Sam was a bit neurotic. She just kept circling them, muttering random things.

"What if it's a breech baby, maybe it will be deformed, have some sort of disability…"

Danny was lost in similar thought. Whenever Sam said something new, it made him the slightest bit more nervous. "_What if what Sam is saying is true? What if I become a bad father? What if I destroy my son- or daughter, whatever it will be? What if he becomes a dad at 16… or she? What if my child gets drunk at a party and screws up its life? What if…"_

Jessica just stared at the two of them, concerned. As if on cue, Sam paused. She looked down, and the two girls gasped. Danny just stared at the floor below her, speechless.

"Sam, you- you're gonna have a baby."


	2. Chapter 2

She was in the hospital, in the delivery room. It had all white walls, a white bed, and the general air was of orderliness and cleanliness. It felt as though Sam was in for a checkup, however, she had a very different reason for being there.

She was about to bring a new soul into the world.

Beside her was a nervous husband. He's faced ghost after ghost, saved the world twice, and yet he couldn't deal with the fact that he was soon to be a father. He was beside himself with cheer, of course, yet still could not shake off the fact that he would soon be responsible for an innocent life. He's never had such a responsibility before.

Of course, there was always the flour sack incident, but that was different. Comparing crushed wheat to a human life is a bit extreme.

The doctor seemed a nice woman, though a bit young to have delivered too many infants. She had a pale face, freckles, black, round glasses, and tight black curls in a side-pony, up to her waist. It was flipped to her right side.

"How far apart are the contractions?" she asked, in a sweet voice.

"Um, about five minutes," Sam responded.

Danny wasn't listening. His head was swimming. He didn't care how far apart the contractions were, even though they were so close. He just knelt down, with one foot on the floor, as if he were proposing. He stared at a spot just below the hospital bed.

Jessica and Rachel slowly came in, to check on the two. The girls knew their siblings well enough to predict everybody's reactions to the circle of life. Jessica walked over to her brother, knelt down, and hugged him. It shook him out of his trance and shocked him, but he slowly hugged back. He was shaking.

"This is so painful," Sam winced.

"Well, get used to it," Rachel replied. "Jesse said that a woman could be in labor for as long as _24 hours_." Sam groaned, and leaned her head back down. Jessica slapped Rachel on the arm. "Ow!"

"You deserve it," Jessica said, under her breath.

"Okay ladies, it's time for you to go now. You can come back after the baby's born," the doctor said. The girls shuffled out. Sam's breath quickened. She was trying to do the proper breathing technique, but it was hard to focus, and she felt a bit light-headed.

"Alright, Sam, take Danny's hand!" She grabbed and squeezed like a madman. Or woman, for that matter. She had the crazy eyes, anyway.

"Okay, on this contraction, push!"

Sam obeyed. Once she felt her bearings, she screamed. It really was unbearable pain, one she never felt before. She forgot why she even had to go through it, what it was for, where she was… and she just barely registered Danny's hand. All there was… was pain.

"Okay, again, push!" Again, with the voice. She trusted it to make the pain disappear. It had to, it was too much.

"Alright, once more!" Sam did as she was told. With one final effort, the burden was gone. She was free. She was hurtled back to the present, and realized that Danny's hand was no longer in danger of destruction. In front of her, she could see a slightly dazed husband cutting an umbilical cord. Sam tried to lean to the side, to see what gender her baby was, but fell back on the bed. It was too much at once.

Danny walked back to his beautiful wife, with his daughter in a pink blanket.

"Lilith," Sam whispered excitedly.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny had originally dreamed of taking his son to baseball games, training him to be the perfect ghost hunter, teaching him the best video games and more, but all of that was forgotten.

He had a beautiful baby girl. He would raise her perfectly. He would _not_ mess her up. She was too important.

He and Sam were lying on the bed, cuddling Lily. Danny had his arms around his wife's neck, and his left was underneath Sam's. They were holding the girl, together. She really was adorable; so helplessly tiny.

There were noises outside; soon after, the door opened, and in came the lot. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, Mr. and Mrs. Manson, Jazz, Rachel, Jessica, and Tucker.

"Finally!" He ran over to the couple, and stared into the young child's bright blue eyes. "What's her name?"

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Mrs. Fenton, beaming beside her husband.

The new parents looked at each other, then said in unison, "Lilith".

It really was a beautiful name.


End file.
